Vampire Tamer Hibari
by VampHibari
Summary: A vampire hunter who tamed millions of vampires.His name is Hibari kyoya. He soon breaks away from that title because of the tunafish vampire! 1827
1. Chapter 1 The meeting of a strong Tamer

title: Vampire Tamer Hibari

Summary: The world greatest vampite tamer hibari who has tamed over millions..no..BILLIONS of vampires cant tame this little tuna fish vampre

Genre(category): Yaoi comedy and romance also supernatural i guess...?

Hi people its me ChocoVamp or you could call me Undying...

I guess you could understand what yaoi means if you read this right cuz im not responsible for your innocent hearts when they are tainted

*cough cough* Like how hibari tainted innocent tsuna later on kikikiki *cough cough*

Hibari and Tsuna and Mukuro enters

"Herbivore what is the meaning of what you said is it true?

"Kufufu change that to me instead of kyoya...he doesnt deserve it..I do kufufu"

"What did you say herbivoreand dont call me by my first name pineapple!"

"What did you say birdie chan~"

They stared at each other exchanging evil glares

Tsuna took a HDW pill and went to hibari and mukuro

"You two calm down"

"Kufufu/Smirk and if we dont"

Tsuna beating up hibari and mukuro with amazing unnatural power like a monster..He finished

"Ah~ so much happiness from beating them up im so riled up..."

Iam so shocked innocent tsuna said that so i think im gonna forget what he said..

"Ah! btw undying does not own KHR"

LETS start THE STORY

In Namimori forest lies a giant mansion where a legendary tamer of vampire live...His name is Hibari Kyoya. He also owns namimori..

Right now he is finding a monster to tame...

He went every area where the strongest monsters appear but all were tamed by Hibari one shot KO...

"Sigh why cant there be a stronger vampire herbivore...so boring"

"oh then how about me"

Hibari did not notice a presence but when he turned around it was a boy who was half or maybe three-fourth of his size.

"herbivore i dont play with childrens"

"b-but im a vampire too...Why doesnt anyone tame me.."

"Do you want me to?"

"No."

Hibari was confused...

"I want to get someone who can ACTUALLY tame me...Everyone tried but they couldnt and ended up giving up.."

"wao so are you strong?"

"Yea..did you hear the vampire called the "dangerous mystery"?"

"Hn do you knnow where it is?"

"t-thats me"

Hibari moved back far range from the child thinking,"_That child is the dangerous mystery? No way..he looks so weak?"_

_"_S-s will you try to tame me?" Tsuna grinned at the vampire tamer. Hibari was ticked off.

"Herbivore are you saying i will not be able to"

"Yes."

It was a blunt answer that ticked hibari off and now he took out his tonfas ready to bite the child to death.

"W-wait! can i eat y candy first i need something.."

Hibari was just about to launch himself but stopped that he should let the child talke his "last" piece of candy before he gets bitten to death.

"Sure herbivore"

So the dangerous mystery took a candy and thats when everything changed. His small presence turned into something big. Hibari was excited.

"Im coming to bite you to death"

"Kikiki then im coming to suck your blood to death"

They both launched at each other but the child was way faster.

"Mr. Tamer you cant catch me like that..you will die if you dont train yourself more."

"Shut up herbivore no one can tell me what to do" As hibari answered the childs statement he launched himself but when he did the child wasnt there anymore.

"Yawn are you done playing because im bored..i want to go home" Hibari saw behind him and the child was up on a tree in a sleeping position.

" i need to go or my temporary keeper will get angry becausei play too much."Then the child disappeared.

"He has a master? No hesaid it was temporary i guess its his takecare person." He was pissed off but still headed home for it was getting dark.


	2. Chapter 2 Message To Readers

Hi guys its Undying Sensei here and I want to say something to all of you fans of my stories. You see I looked at my mail and there was like 400 (estimated) amounts of fan fiction mail and I was really happy. **However I noticed there were barely any reviews or private messages about anything**.

I know we all never have seen each other (well maybe) but I wish you guys will send messages or reviews to other stories of mine. I really do. I will answer all messages containing any questions through private messaging or in the stories.

I hope to see your messages.


End file.
